01 The Chains Break
by Rem3
Summary: Vincent and Siniquity, 2 personalities forced to share one body. Where did they come from? Only the tournament can tell.


The Chains Break  
  
They call me Vincent. They call him an illness. As I rot in C-1 Solitary, I can do nothing but remember the reason I'm in there. My straightjacket prevents Siniquity from getting his share of the bargain. I see it as a very unfair bargain. Him and me talk together, but only I may control this carcass of a body. When they found out what happened, Siniquity couldn't save me, and I was caught before he could get me out of there.  
  
Now we are both stuck in here, waiting for thirty years to pass by in this dump of a building that they call Blackfield Asylum. We'd already been through two years together, discussing what had happened to us that treacherous day.  
  
The walls were padded to prevent me from killing us. The only light that we saw was a cross-shaped beam that passed through a window of the same design. Siniquity blames me for not letting him do anything, but I can't help it! This freakin' jacket won't let him out, and won't let me in. If only there was a way in.  
  
Creeeak  
  
What's this? The door to my cell was opening! Was the thirty-year sentence over? At last, I was free of my verdict and finally free to walk about the soil of the earth again. But. it's only been two years.  
  
A man entered. He was a fairly built person, slightly bearing a beer belly. His head was completely bald, and a small scar snaked down his left eye. The man's hands were slightly bloody and smelt of human meat. 'I wish Siniquity could smell this. He wouldn't be able to resist.'  
  
He made me an offer. The man called himself Calypso, and claimed to have control over a tournament referred to as Twisted Metal. It is an annually help tournament where combatants in souped up war vehicles battle to the death in hopes of becoming the victor. No rules apply, except that you enter it on time. I asked him what would happen if I entered this contest of his and won.  
  
"You will find out why you are different than everyone else." He replied. "I've had several tournaments in the past. Why, I remember when the fighters would drive around in old Model T's." He gave me information on his last four contests. One of them was held in Las Angelas. There, a contestant completely obliterated his opponents. He was a demon from Hell that used an extremely powerful tank to blow away his enemies. A war veteran who was over 100 won the next one! He wished for the body of a 20 year old. Calypso turned his words against him and gave him the body, but not the head. The third one took place worldwide, and the "Star" of Twisted Metal, Sweettooth, ran away with that victory, making it his seventeenth victory. In the next one, Sweettooth rebelled against Calypso, kicked him out of his ranking and took over the tournaments. Along with putting Calypso out of power, he grabbed the ring that Calypso used to grant the wishes of the victor. Calypso entered his own tournament and won. He then fought Sweettooth for the ring and ended up causing the whole skyscraper to collapse. The ring was destroyed, but Sweettooth and Calypso somehow survived. Now, without the ring, he couldn't grant wishes, but merely give the winner something they want.  
  
"You want to know why you are different, don't you?"  
  
I thought this over. It'd never occurred to me that I was the only person out there with this gift, this gift to contain two beings in one. Who knows? Maybe he could tell me more about it.  
  
How could I refuse? ~~~~~~~ I was freed from that wretched museum of psychopaths. Calypso was even kind enough to remove my straightjacket. As I flexed my arms, Siniquity was screaming at me to let him have a turn.  
  
Calypso gave me an envelope smeared with a little bit of the blood on his hands. He also gave me a small package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with triple twine. "Take these as a consolation gift for entering the contest. And I give my best wishes to the both of you." He shook my hand. Before I could reply, a huge blimp emerged itself from the clouds above and a ladder unfolded down to the three of us. "I'll see you in a month." Calypso gripped the ladder and was pulled upward to the humongous blimp that was reading "Hail Calypso. Master of Twisted Metal."  
  
As the floating giant disappeared, I glanced at the letter in my hand. It wasn't addressed to me, but addressed FROM me. It was addressed to someone named Floyd Kirst. I decided not to open it, and to instead deliver it to him personally.  
  
Beneath me, on the ground, was the wrapped package. It was about the size of a shoebox, and a faint drop of blood was on the corner of it. On the front of it was written: To Siniquity.  
  
I ripped open the paper and it revealed a plastic container filled with four capsules shaped like those you keep your tennis balls in. In each of these was a blue liquid and. body parts?  
  
'Give me control, now!' Siniquity ordered to me. I decided that I'd actually had enough of this body and felt like resting. So, I gave him the control of my body.  
  
It'd been so long since I'd rested. No, not the kind of rest where you lay back and sleep, but the kind where you don't have any responsibilities to keep care of. My vision started to blur a bit, a sign that Siniquity was going for my eyesight first. Eventually, I was blind, and then I could hear nothing. I lost my sense to touch, see, hear, smell, and taste.  
  
Siniquity let out a low growl (a sigh, basically). "It has been so long since I've lain my eyes upon the earth." I could hear him in my head, like a form of telepathy. I couldn't use my senses, but it still felt as if I had control over my body. It was sort of like a dream. You can't hear, see, smell, feel, or taste, but you can tell what is happening. Siniquity reached down and pulled out one of the containers. He popped the rubber cap off of it and the blue fluid turned red. It was blood. Calypso left us meals.  
  
With a huge whiff of the blood and entrails, Siniquity felt much better. "Can you believe this? It's pure! No BAC, no fat cells, no viruses. It has been so long since I had pure human blood." He gulped down all of the red fluid and he immediately felt rejuvenated. I, myself, felt rejuvenated.  
  
He rotated the container and read the label: Pure Human Blood. O+. He tossed it aside and lifted the other three out, one by one. One read: Compsognathus (an extinct dinosaur) another read: Sweettooth, and the last one read: Calypso.  
  
"Strange. He even let me have some of his own blood." Siniquity tossed the containers back into the box, closed the lid, opened up his wings, and we soared away.  
  
~~~ So, what do you think?  
  
I know that it may seem confusing and kind of short, but it will get much better over time. 


End file.
